vennixproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
DSC-304 Apollo
The Apollo is the fourth ''Daedalus''-class battlecruiser produced by the United States, and the third operated by the US Air Force, whch came into service in 2007 under the command of Colonel Abraham Ellis. Like its sister ship, the Daedalus, it was deployed to the Pegasus Galaxy shortly after its commissioning, and provided assistance to the Atlantis Expedition there. Crew Commanding Officers *Colonel Abraham Ellis (2007 -) Known Crew History Ark of Truth The Apollo was rushed into service when several Ori motherships made their way towards Earth, with the ship posted to defend the planet. However, the ship never saw battle as the Ori ships stayed outside the Sol system and the Ori were defeated by the Ark of Truth. Sometime after that, the ship was sent to serve Atlantis. First strike on Asuras ]] On its first voyage to Atlantis, the Apollo arrived ahead of schedule, impressing Doctor Elizabeth Weir. The ship's first mission was to destroy a fleet of ships being constructed by the Asurans, presumably to be used in an attack against Earth. This marked the first use of the Horizon Weapons Platform, which could be deployed from a bomb bay on the Apollo's underside. After observing the weapons' detonation, the Apollo briefly withdrew while Lt. Colonel John Sheppard conducted a battle damage assessment in a cloaked puddle jumper, and then returned to Atlantis after retrieving him. ]] Not long afterward, a small satellite appeared in orbit of Lantea, and the Apollo was dispatched to investigate. Shortly after identifying the satellite as carrying a Stargate, the ship was hit by a powerful energy beam which the Asurans fired through the connecting wormhole, before the satellite focused its attention on Atlantis itself. The Apollo's weapons proved ineffective against the satellite's shield, and with their shields severely weakened, the Apollo was unable to contribute directly to Atlantis' defense. When Doctor Elizabeth Weir opted to move Atlantis to another world, M12-578, the Apollo evacuated all nonessential personnel from the city, and did not accompany it into hyperspace. Search for Atlantis and rescues Sheppard's team]] When the Apollo arrived at the designated rendezvous point, and Atlantis wasn't there, they contacted the Midway Space Station to notify them of the situation. With the help of Colonel Samantha Carter, the ship's sensor range was drastically increased, allowing it to search for Atlantis along the route between Lantea and M12-578. After successfully locating the city and learning of Sheppard's raid on the Replicator homeworld to retrieve a new ZPM, the Apollo left for Asuras, rescuing Sheppard and his team. The ship briefly engaged an Asuran cruiser in the process, but quickly withdrew before either side suffered serious damage. Later, after Atlantis safely landed on M35-117, the Apollo remained in orbit for a short time to render any assistance to the expedition that they might require. Asgard upgrades Later both the Apollo and the Daedalus traveled to Atlantis to use their new Asgard beam weapons to fight the Replicator fleet. The Apollo and Daedalus destroyed a total of seven enemy ships in this manner before the entire replicator fleet retreated to Asuras to have safety in numbers and to replace the ships that were destroyed. The Apollo and Daedalus then led a joint strike on the planet, leading a fleet of seven Wraith Hive ships and six Traveler generational ships, including the Traveler's Ancient Warship. The fleet held off the Asuran ships and prevented them from escaping while McKay implemented his plan to destroy the Asurans once and for all. The plan succeeded and Asuras and most of the Asuran Replicators were destroyed. Further duties In early 2008, the Apollo, while in Earth orbit, joined in the search for a human made Replicator loose on Earth and served as a base of operations for the team. The Apollo destroyed the Replicator in the end by beaming it into Earth's atmosphere, causing it to burn up and die. Later in 2008, Dr. Vanessa Conrad claimed the Apollo transported her to Atlantis. However, after the Atlantis Expedition discovered that she was an AI for a Sekkari seed carrier, the Apollo ferried the pod to another planet in the Pegasus Galaxy, where it could fulfill its purpose of seeding other planets with life. Wraith attack contacts Atlantis to report their failure to destroy the Hive Ship]] In 2009, Todd contacted Atlantis and revealed that his underling has mutinied and managed to use several Zero Point Modules to power a formidable new Hive Ship. In the Pegasus Galaxy, the Daedalus rushed to engage the new Hive ship. However, the ZPM powered vessel crippled the Daedalus before making a sudden jump into hyperspace. However, the team picked up a weak subspace signal in Wraith code sent, through subspace, from another reality. The Wraith message contained the coordinates to Earth, and the hive ship was on its way. However, Rodney McKay was able to calculate where the hive ship would drop out of hyperspace before reaching Earth. They then notified Stargate Command via Atlantis once the communications array was repaired. In the Milky Way Galaxy, Colonel Ellis and two of Earth's starships, the Apollo and the new Sun Tzu, failed miserably to stop the Wraith ship, with the Apollo, in bad shape herself, taking on crew from the crippled Sun Tzu. Then then relayed a message back to Atlantis, detailing the failure to stop the Hive. Major campaigns *Battle to save Atlantis *Battle of Asuras *Attack on Earth See also * Apollo